


It's apparent

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Fae!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fae Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If he keeps that up, someone's gonna see the wings.' Derek thinks idly, eyes locked on the shimmery, sandy wings coming out of the teenage boy’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this on it's own because it's a verse all it's own

When you’re a born werewolf, you grow up knowing that the world’s a lot bigger than humans perceive it to be. Derek isn’t just talking about his enhanced senses though. He’s talking about an entire world of supernatural creatures and magic that’s co-existing with human’s without the latter finding out about the former. There’s a whole slew of creatures that humans interact with every day without realizing their supernatural origins.

 

 _'If he keeps that up, someone's gonna see the wings.'_  Derek thinks idly, eyes locked on the shimmery, sandy wings coming out of the teenage boy’s back. He’s been back in Beacon Hills for two days. Derek’s more than a little surprised that it’s taken Stiles that long to track him down because usually the fae winds up tracking him down in his first 24 hours back. 

 

Stiles’ wings are still fluttering excitedly, showing off how happy he is to see Derek. There was a time when Derek found the attention nerve wracking and confusing. Now he just…finds it kind of nice? Yeah. It’s nice that someone other than his family likes it when he comes back home from college. “So?” Stiles beams at him, bouncing on his toes. “How long are you in town for?”

 

With another look at the fluttering wings (They look so delicate. Like they were made of the most fragile colored glass. He’s often wondered how they could feel under his hands but it’s considered the worst of manners to touch another creature’s wings or horns), Derek replies, “A week.” 

 

That’s another thing he appreciates about Stiles company - he never gives him grief for his short answers. Or not as much as his family does anyways. “Cool!” Stiles nods, turning his attention away to his best friend who is hissing to him from the end of the aisle. “Guess I’ll see you around then?”

 

Derek nods, preferring to watch Stiles walk away instead of trying to figure out which brand of tomato sauce Laura had instructed him to buy. “Stiles!” He calls out right before Stiles catches up to Scott. The teenager starts, sneakers squealing on the floor as he turns back towards Derek. Tapping a finger on his back, Derek simply says, “Might want to hide those again.”

 

Stiles gives him a confused look before peeking a look over his shoulders. “Dammit!” The blush and curse combination makes Derek want to laugh. He really shouldn’t laugh at how apparent Stiles’ crush on him is but it’s kind of sweet? No matter what Laura says or how much she teases him that he’s oblivious, Derek is well aware of how Stiles feels for him.

 

It’s just that he prefers to wait until Stiles is 18. _'Just a few more months.'_ Derek sighs to himself, watching the teenagers turn the corner while bickering over what flavor of ice cream to get.


End file.
